Mes Cris De Coeur Dans Les Soupirs De Tes Silences
by MammaDiva
Summary: Stiles ne va pas bien suite a son retour du Mexique, ses nuits sont peuplées de cauchemars, ses jours sont longues et epuisantes. John ne sais plus quoi faire pour aider son fils a revivre surtout que dans ses hurlements un prénom revient encore et encore: Derek
1. Prologue

**Voici une nouvelle petite fiction d'après le prompt sur Facebook de Ninette Kitsune.**

 **Par la même occasion j'aimerais souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Mlle Malycia.**

 **Merci à Kitsune pour ça correction et ses encouragements.**

 **Je vous laisse profiter de cette petite fiction qui compte 4 chapitre dont le prologue plus un épilogue et un chapitre bonus.**

 **C'est une fiction Sterek en happy end avec un Jelissa (Melissa McCall et John Stilinski)**

 **Rien ne m'appartient, c'est la propriété de Jeff Davis sauf l'histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Laissez-moi une petite rw pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Je vous dirai même que vous pouvez me laissez une rw mauvaise, même pas je vais m'énerver, je vais rester d'un calme olympien.**

 **Bisous a toutes mes licornes garous.**

* * *

MCDCDLSDTS – Prologue

Un hurlement de terreur réveilla l'officier de police tout juste endormi après des heures de garde.

Ne prenant même pas le temps d'enfiler un peignoir, il sortit en courant de sa chambre en trombe, les hurlements incessants de son fils le terrorisaient.

Tout cela n'était pas arrivé depuis des années. La dernière fois que Stiles avait fait des cauchemars à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, s'était après la mort de sa mère.

John monta les marches trois par trois. Les cris de Stiles augmentaient au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de sa chambre.

Normal me direz-vous, mais non, les hurlements de Stiles montaient bien de niveau à chaque pas qu'il faisait et un seul mot, un seul nom sortait de sa gorge bientôt irritée et écorchée :

Derek.

John entra dans la chambre de son adolescent et se jeta sur lui pour l'empêcher de se faire mal et de tomber de son lit.

Il dû user de sa force pour maintenir le jeune homme, tant il se débattait et frappait dans le vide.

Stiles, encore endormit, ne faisait que hurler en se débattant contre une chose invisible.

John aurait pu croire, au prénom prononcé, que son fils avait peur de Derek. Mais non, au son et à l'intonation de sa voix, Stiles avait peur pour Derek.

Il aurait pu être étonné que son fils décide dans ses cauchemars il avait peur pour le loup-garou aux yeux bleu azur, mais il avait bien vu et comprit le jeu étrange des deux jeunes hommes.

Voilà bientôt trois semaines qu'ils étaient tous rentrés du Mexique et les cauchemars avaient commencés dès le soir de leur retour.

John avait bien écouté le récit de toutes leurs aventures et leurs justifications personnelles, mais la colère qu'il avait contenue pendant leur fuite et la peur de perdre son fils, l'avait rendu très virulent.

Stiles avait été privé de ses amis pendant une semaine.

Oui je sais une semaine c'est court, mais vous connaissez tous Stiles, et bien, c'est John qui était devenu fou de le voir enfermé dans la maison tournant en rond comme un lion en cage.

Mais surtout, ce fut les cauchemars effrayant que Stiles faisait à propos du jeune homme Hale qui le persuada de laisser son fils ressortir.

Le premier soir, John crut que son fils faisait une crise de nerfs, alors que dans la journée Stiles n'avait pas vraiment accusé le coup après l'annonce de la punition, alors quand il hurla à la mort dans sa chambre, le père monta remettre son fils à sa place et lui demander d'arrêter ses simagrées.

Mais en ouvrant la porte, il comprit qu'il avait tout faux.

Le jeune homme en sueur se débattait contre un ennemi invisible, hurlant et criant sa souffrance mentale de l'abandon.

Les cris de Stiles demandant à Derek de ne pas l'abandonner, de rester avec lui, avaient serré le cœur de père de John Stilinski.

Alors aujourd'hui, pour la 20 eme fois, les cris de son fils cassaient petit à petit l'espoir de le voir remonter la pente de l'absence de Derek Hale, partit deux semaines auparavant pour une raison inconnue.

Il prit une décision. Il la mettrait en pratique le lendemain au bureau.

Son fils avait assez souffert depuis ces dernières années.

John berça Stiles une bonne partie de la nuit, murmurant des mots réconfortants et apaisant à son oreille.

Il avait beau être le shérif de la ville, son métier étant très important pour lui surtout après la mort de sa Claudia, mais la vie et la santé mentale de son fils étaient bien plus importantes que tout le reste.

De plus, il connaissait à présent le jeune Hale et il savait que s'il venait à se mettre en couple avec son fils, il prendrait soin de lui, enfin il l'espérait.

Malgré le fait que Derek Hale allait sur ses 25 ans, il ne pouvait et ne voulait empêcher les deux jeunes de s'aimer.

Il savait voir au travers des grognements de Derek et des sarcasmes de Stiles.

Alors que Stiles se rendormit calmement, pour une fois avant six heures du matin, John se leva et descendit dans le salon.

Avant de s'y rendre, il passa par la cuisine se prendre une bière, Ô combien méritée.

Puis il entra dans le salon et alluma le vieux magnétoscope qu'il avait réussi à conserver après le réaménagement vidéothèque de Stiles.

Il y inséra une vieille cassette marquée au nom de Claudia.

Tombant les fesses sur le canapé, il mit la vidéo en route et bu une gorgé en observant un petit Genim, accompagné de son acolyte Scott, jouer sous les regards attendris et protecteurs de Claudia Stilinski et Melissa McCall.

John finit par s'endormir devant les bêtises de deux enfants de 5 ans en se disant qu'il irait bien boire un verre avec Melissa pour discuter un peu.

Dans sa chambre, Stiles ouvrit les yeux soudainement, ils flashèrent d'un rouge intense avant de se refermer.

Il attrapa son coussin et murmura le prénom de Derek avant de replonger dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

 **Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ?**

 **Je vous préviens juste que je posterai un chapitre toute les semaines, le dimanche pour vous embellir votre fin de we.**


	2. Chapter 1

Nous sommes dimanche se qui veux dire nouveau chapitre.

RW:

 **Kitsune Aquatik:** Ravi que cette fiction te plaise.

 **Galle Kervella** : Eh bien voila la suite

 **Calliope83** : Pour les yeux rouge, l'explication vous sera donner dans le bonus

 **Just1ne** : Voila la suite, tu en sauras un peu plus dans pas longtemps

 **MalyciaGildaMalice** : Voila ma belle bonne lecture

 **Akane** : Voila !

 **Darness M** : Je suis désolé de t'avoir mis les larmes aux yeux

 **Micky53** : mon poussin pour les yeux rouges tu le sauras un peu plus tard

 **Lesaccrosdelamerceri** : Idem pour les yeux rouges vous allez devoir attendre le bonus.

Voila dans notre chapitre vous allez avoir droit a deux retour.

Ensuite une rupture amicale

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire

Bisous et bonne lecture mes licornes garous, a la semaine prochaine

* * *

 **MCDCDLSDTS – Chapitre 01**

Stiles arriva dans un bruit de crissement de pneus sur le parking du lycée. Il n'était pas en retard, mais il voulait arriver en avance pour cette dernière année de Lycée.

De toute façon, il n'avait plus à penser à autre chose qu'à son avenir.

Malia l'avait gentiment remis sur le chemin du célibat après lui avoir expliqué qu'ils ne pouvaient être qu'amis et qu'elle savait qu'il avait quelqu'un en tête, chose que Stiles avait réfuté trop violemment pour elle.

Quand il sortit de sa jeep d'amour, son bébé, son seul et unique amour, Lydia Martin, la délicieuse et dangereuse reine des abeilles du lycée, lui coupa la route et se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches et le regard furieux.

Il ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec elle, tantôt elle l'accusait d'avoir largué la coyote- garou comme une malpropre et de l'autre, elle le prenait dans ses bras pour le réconforter, tout ça en moins de dix minutes.

Alors la voir en mode furie ne présageait rien de bon.

 **_ Non mais tu le crois toi, cet enfoiré est revenu depuis une semaine, pas un message pas un texto. On l'a sauvé de la mort et lui il revient et rien … Stiles ?**

Le sang de Stiles se vida de son visage lui donnant une teinte plus blanche que d'habitude.

Derek était revenu … depuis une semaine … Il était de retour à Beacon Hills et n'avait pas eu la décence de venir les voir, de venir le voir.

L'image de sa mort était gravée au feu et fer blanc dans le fond de sa rétine. L'odeur de la mort qui l'avait entouré, était incrustée dans ses nerfs olfactifs.

Ce regard plein d'espoir et d'envie qui le poursuivait depuis leur toute première rencontre dans cette forêt un matin de septembre.

Ses bousculades contre les murs et toutes les surfaces dures qu'il pouvait rencontrer, seul moyen pour Stiles de l'avoir contre lui après de longues minutes de babillages intensifs.

Il était revenu depuis une semaine et pas un appel, pas un message, rien.

_ **Il … Derek est revenu ?** Demanda subitement Stiles comme si la réponse était primordiale.

_ **Derek ? Mais qui te parle de Derek ?**

 **_ TOI Lydia, toi tu viens …**

 **_ C'est de Jackson que je parle, idiot !**

Lydia aperçut deux sentiments dans les yeux de Stiles, du soulagement et … de la tristesse ?

Elle connaissait les sentiments de Stiles pour le ténébreux ex Alpha de la meute, le superbe et nouveau loup complet, Derek Hale.

Oui Lydia savait, elle savait tout, mais elle ne disait rien, enfin des fois.

Mais là, les choses n'allaient pas depuis leur retour du Mexique, elle voyait bien que son meilleur ami n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

S'il aurait pu devenir une ombre tout court, il l'aurait fait, mais là n'était pas la question.

Les voix qui entouraient le jeune hyperactif, plus si hyper actif depuis trois semaines, coïncidaient avec le départ improvisé et soudain de Derek.

Elle avait tenté d'en discuter avec le naïf véritable alpha, mais celui-ci était trop absorbé par son nouveau rôle d'Alpha à plein temps avec le bébé Liam et sa nouvelle relation avec la Kitsune Kira, si bien qu'elle s'énervait toute seule.

Elle avait bien discuté avec Isaac, toujours en France, mais elle n'arrivait pas à parler avec Stiles.

_ **Jackson ? Jackson est revenu ? Ah oui c'est vrai, je le savais …**

 **_ Quoi ?** Hurla la Banshee, **comment ça tu le savais ?**

_ **Eh bien, je l'ai eu au téléphone avant notre escapade au Mexique, il voulait avoir quelques renseignements et m'a fait savoir son retour …**

 **_ Et tu ne t'es pas dit que je devrais être au courant ?**

 **_ Désolé Lydia** , Stiles baissa les yeux honteux de ne pas l'avoir prévenu, **j'ai pas eu le temps …**

 **_ Oui, quand il s'agit de Derek, tu oublies tout le reste** , Lydia s'aperçut que parler de Derek faisait baisser le niveau d'humeur de son ami, **Désolé Stiles, je ne voulais pas …**

 **_ Ne t'inquiète pas Lydia** , Stiles remit son sourire de façade qu'il avait l'habitude de montrer pour tromper les autres, mais ça ne marchait plus avec elle.

Malgré l'odorat développé des loups, Lydia était la seule à avoir senti les émotions de Stiles depuis des mois.

Soit Scott et les autres ne voulaient pas le voir, soit ils s'en foutaient. Lydia préférait que la solution première soit la bonne.

Depuis la mort d'Alison, Stiles devenait de plus en plus transparent, translucide comme la mort.

Seul Derek lui avait fait la remarque ce qui lavait étonner bien sûr, mais à y voir de plus près, seul Derek voyait certaines choses que même Scott qui était son meilleur ami, ne percevait pas.

_ **Ce n'est pas grave, Stil…**

 **_ Stilinski, c'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement ?**

La voix moqueuse de Jackson résonna dans ses oreilles et fit naitre un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Lydia capta la respiration rapide du jeune homme, elle commença à se poser beaucoup de questions.

Comment ces deux la pouvaient s'adresser la parole sans animosité ?

Pourquoi s'adressaient-ils la parole ?

Depuis quand surtout ?

_ **Whittemore, les anglais ne voulaient plus de toi, pour que tu reviennes la queue entre les jambes ?**

La phrase pouvait passer pour une attaque si on écoutait leur début de conversation, mais Lydia savait qu'il n'en était rien, au contraire.

_ **Au contraire, ils ne voulaient pas que je parte, mais quelqu'un avait besoin de moi, donc je suis revenu, je savais que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi.**

_ **Peut-on m'expliquer ce que Jackson fiche ici et surtout ce qu'il veut à mon best ?** Scott arriva près de Stiles en compagnie de Liam et Kira.

_ **Je fais ce que tu aurais dû faire McCall, je viens prendre soin de la seule personne qui se soucie des autres avant de se soucier de lui, je viens faire ton travail de « best » comme tu aimes si bien le dire**.

Stiles commença à baissait encore plus la tête, il n'osait contredire le blondinet hautain.

Ils avaient commencé à discuter sur Skype grâce à Danny qui avait besoin de lui pour des traductions en allemand ancien.

Leurs discussions étaient devenues des rendez-vous incontournables, ou le blondinet écoutait religieusement les délires et histoires de Stiles tout en lui envoyant des vannes que seuls les deux jeunes hommes comprenaient.

Stiles avait découvert par Danny que Jackson aimait les comics et les films de super héros en secret, et ce fut le début d'une grande amitié.

Mais pour Jackson, c'était une sorte de thérapie, sa ville lui manquait, ses amis lui manquaient et Stiles lui manquait.

C'était con à dire pour Jackson, surtout qu'il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, mais le jeune Stiles avait été le seul à être sincère avec lui et se fut comme si le barrage de son cœur avait été détruit à coup de dynamite.

_ **Je ne comprends pas ce que tu racontes, Stiles est mon best, mon frère, je sais tout de lui …**

 **_ Tu ne sais rien du tout** , cracha Jackson, mais il n'ajouta rien quand il sentit Stiles se crisper, **je suis désolé Stiles, je ne voulais pas …**

 **_ Tu as dit quoi Jackson ?** Demanda interloquée Lydia, **tu viens de t'excuser ?**

 **_ Mais oui ma belle, je viens de m'excuser auprès de Stiles, et d'ailleurs je devrais m'excuser auprès de toi, mais je le ferai plus tard quand on sera seuls, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas essayer de te draguer, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un …**

 **_ Une fille veut d'un abruti comme toi …**

 **_ Un garçon, McCall, un garçon** , Jackson se tourna vers Lydia qui ouvrit les yeux ronds comme des billes toute excitée d'en savoir plus sur cette histoire **, n'inquiète pas je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir mais …**

 **_ T'es gay ?** demanda Scott avec une grimace écœuré sur le visage.

Lydia et Jackson entendirent et sentirent les battements effrénés du cœur de Stiles, personnes d'autres ne le vit devenir blême, même Scott.

Jackson tenta le diable.

_ **Qu'as-tu contre les gays ? McAbruti !**

 **_ Parle-moi autrement pédale, les gays c'est contre-nature, ce n'est pas normal …**

 **_ Donc tu trouves Danny pas normal ?**

 **_ Danny, ce n'est pas la même chose …**

 **_ Danny est gay …**

 **_ Je … Je sais …**

Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait intervenir, mais son cœur se serra plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, son manque de sommeil dû à ses cauchemars, le départ de Derek et la discussion qui tournait en eau de boudin.

Lydia qui le vit aller de mal en pis, tenta de couper court à la discussion, mais une parole de Scott coupa court à tout.

_ **Je n'ai rien contre les gays, mais je sais pas, j'y arrive pas, pour moi la nature a fait un homme et une femme …**

 **_ Je suis gay !**

Stiles lâcha la bombe, Scott se tourna vers lui encore plus blême que son « ami ».

_ **Je suis gay Scott, je suis gay. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Me jeter de ta vie ? M'oublier ? Me cracher dessus ? Me tabasser ?**

Les larmes de Stiles commencèrent à couler, il se demanda à cet instant combien de litres d'eau et de larmes pouvaient sortir de son corps.

Lydia voulut le réconforter, mais une autre personne fut le plus rapide.

Isaac trouva refuge dans les bras de l'hyperactif et sécha d'une main ses larmes.

_ **Je suis revenu Ma' Stiles, je suis revenu** , Isaac regarda avec toute la colère qu'il avait en lui Scott et lui fit comprendre un message simplement par son visage.

A cet instant Stiles sentit un regard sur lui qui l'électrisa, qui le rendit euphorique comme malheureux, un regard sur sa peau qu'il espérait, comme il reprouvait.

Un grognement se fit entendre et fit frissonner tout le groupe, un grognement d'avertissement.

Derek Hale était de retour.

_ **Papa Derek est venu me chercher en France** , Isaac se mit sourire stupidement à sa phrase.

Lydia et Jackson était bien heureux de savoir que Derek était de retour a Beacon Hills.

* * *

Alors on en pense quoi de ma suite ?


	3. Chapter 2

Dimanche ... Et qui dis dimanche dis chapitre, alors voila, aujourd'hui vous allez avoir des rapprochements parentaux lol et des explications entre hommes.

Ah mon Jackson - Colton, je l'aime ... désolé je m'égare.

 _ **RWS:**_

 **Akane:** Je suis d'accord avec toi, moi aussi j'aime ce trio improbable, mais Stiles est une Ma, normale que Isaac et Jack reste a ses cotes. Scott est un idiot dans ma fiction.

 **Guest** : merci d'apprecier ma fiction, le mal etre de Stiles ne va pas durer, enfin un peu dans ce chapitre, mais promis ca ira mieux

 **Nathydemon** ; deux meutes pas exactement mais juste assez de loups pour notre Ma'Stiles. OUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIII mon Jax est tout gentil tout mignon sauf si quelqu'un fais du mal a son Alpha Stiles ou a son copain ... Que l'on verra plus tard.

 **Jlukes** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Ma reine, vous etes là, vous me manquez tant. Pour Stiles et les yeux rouges ainsi que le statut de Derek Beta - Alpha - Mexique vous en saurez plus dans le bonus, tout sera expliquez. ensuite Isaac - Jackson, normale qu'ils soient la, ce sont mes chouchous, se sont tous mes chouchous, a bientot ma reine.

 **Guest** : Tres cher(e) sache que toutes mes fictions, je dis bien toutes (regarde) Jackson a une relation privilégier avec notre Stiles, idem pour Isaac.

 **Darness M** : C'est vrai je m'en rend compte de plus en plus, pauvre Scott, j'avoue, mais dans mes fictions c'est 50/50, des fois il est bien des fois on veux le tuer, mais c'est Scott quoi, ça dépend des épisodes que je regarde. Et oui Derek est revenu, je crois qu'il ne compte plus repartir.

Voila je vous laisse lire la suite, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

Vive les licornes garous.

* * *

MCDCDLSDTS – Chapitre 02

John se retrouva devant l'hôpital de Beacon Hills sans vraiment sans rendre compte, il était en jour de repos et il avait décidé de faire quelques courses.

Liste de course qu'avait écrite son fils adore, si vous sentez une pointe de sarcasme dans cette phrase, c'est son charmant fils avait inscrit sur cette délicieuse liste ne ressemblait pas vraiment a de la nourriture.

Steak de tofu, purée de brocolis, tartare de poireaux, pas une seule tranche de bacon, pas un seul rôti, pas de véritable viande.

Alors après avoir fait ces courses, John voulut se changer les idées et se balada en ville jusqu'à se retrouver devant l'hôpital, lieu maudit ou sa femme finit son dernier jour de vie sous l'œil de son amie, la douce et gentille Melissa McCall.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, une voix l'interpella, une voix mélodieuse.

 **_ John ?** Melissa qui était sorti pour prendre l'air après avoir donner des instructions auprès de ses internes.

_ **Melissa, je suis désole j'étais dans les nuages, comment vas-tu ?**

 **_ Je suis exténuais** , Melissa s'étira longuement et lui sourit, **je languis de retrouver les doux draps de mon lit pour une bonne nuit de sommeil ! Par contre toi tu as l'air encore plus fatigué que moi, tu veux en parler ?**

John avait bien besoin d'en discuter avec quelqu'un, il avait vraiment besoin de dire a quelqu'un ses tourments.

_ **Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de t'embêter avec mes ennuis …**

 **_ Allons, allons John, nous nous connaissons depuis assez longtemps pour ne plus nous embarrasse de non-dits, allez viens je t'invite à manger à la cafétéria, c'est pas top mais ça devrait allez** , Melissa posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule en le poussant un peu vers l'intérieur de l'immeuble.

_ **Ça ne peut pas être pire que la nourriture que m'oblige mon fils à manger, soi-disant pour mon bien.**

Le rire de Melissa donna du baume au cœur du policier, il se laissa faire et accompagna la femme pour se restaurer.

Une heure après, Melissa tenta de digérer ce que John venait de lui expliquer, elle savait que le jeune Stiles n'était pas au top de sa forme, elle l'avait aperçu il y a deux jours.

Elle-même avait remarquer, pas de dialogue qui partait dans tous les sens, pas de gesticulations, rien, juste un bonjour quand il était venu donner des cours à Scott qu'il avait oublié chez lui.

Même elle, avait remarquer l'attraction entre Stiles et Derek, mais elle n'avait pas saisi l'importance du jeune Hale pour Stiles.

Mais le problème selon John serait de pouvoir réunir les deux hommes.

Problème numéro un Derek Hale, disparut depuis deux semaines, et comme l'homme était un pro pour disparaître sans laisser de traces, cela allait être difficile pour le retrouver et encore plus pour le ramener ici.

Surtout qu'après discussion avec Stiles, il y a quelques temps, Derek Hale était un jeune homme au passé amoureux complexe et tortueux dont les fins se terminaient de façon tragique.

Donc allez lui expliquez qu'il devait sortir avec un humain sans défense, ou presque.

Problème numéro deux, Derek Hale était-il amoureux de Stiles, bon tous les témoignages volontaires confirmaient dans ce sens, mais allez savoir pourquoi, aucuns de faisait de pas dans ses sens.

Problème numéro deux, Stiles Stilinski, Stiles était un problème en lui-même, certes il était humain, bavard, hyper actif, fouineur mais terrorisait face à ses sentiments, se renfermant sur lui-même plutôt que d'aller en discuter avec quelqu'un.

John devait faire quelque chose, il devait retrouver Derek Hale, il devait aider son fils.

Il ne voulait pas que Stiles finisse a Echein House pour dépression ou folie.

Melissa posa sa main sur la cuisse de John en signe d'amitié, il plongea son regard dans le sien et quelque chose se passa, une explosion de sens, John se rapprocha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Melissa d'abord surprise par ce geste, glissa sa main dans la chevelure châtaine du shérif qui par ce geste le pris pour une approbation et approfondi le baiser, faisant danser sa langue sur celle délicate de l'infirmière.

Après le baiser, Melissa caressa la joue légèrement barbue du shérif, gardant les yeux fermés, front contre front.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

 **_ Je ne sais pas si c'est bien ce que nous faisons** , Melissa embrassa du bout des lèvres John.

_ **Je ne sais pas mais je me sens bien …**

Le portable du Shérif se mit à vibrer et à contre cœur il se sépara de Melissa qui lui sourit tendrement alors qu'il décrocha.

_ **Shérif Stilinski !**

 **_ …**

 **_ Pardon ?** Le ton de John inquiéta la jeune femme.

 **_ …**

 **_ J'arrive de suite**

John raccrocha et commença à partir puis se ravisa, il recula et vint embrasser Melissa sous les yeux et les gloussements des infirmières présentes.

_ **Ce soir ? Restaurant ?**

 **_ John Stilinski, d'abord ton fils …**

 **_ Je viens d'avoir une bonne nouvelle, je dois allez voir quelqu'un et ce soir on dîne ensemble, discutez un peu, non ?**

 **_ A vos ordre monsieur le Shérif Stilinski !**

Elle l'embrassa et le lança partir en soupirant face à ses amies collègue qui commencèrent à s'agglutiner autour d'elle pour avoir plus d'information.

 **MCDCDLSDTS**

John arriva devant la porte coulissante de l'appartement de Derek Hale et l'ouvrit avec fracas faisant sursauter un jeune homme brun aux yeux bleu qui flashèrent sur le rouge et dont les crocs et les griffes sortirent sous la surprise.

_ **Je croyais que les loups garous avaient une sensibilité accrue comme l'ouïe et l'odorat ?**

 **_ Bonjour Shérif, je suis désole j'étais dans mes pensées, je viens de rentrer de France …**

 **_ Je me fiche de votre vie Hale, en faites non je m'en fiche pas, je suis désole Derek mais Stiles ne va pas bien …**

_ **Qu'arrive-t-il a Stiles ?** demanda brusquement Derek dont le masque sans émotion figé sur son visage disparut et fit place à une multitude d'expressions comme l'inquiétude.

_ **Oui NOUS avons problème Derek** , ce dernier s'avança vers lui et l'invita à entrer.

Quand ils s'installèrent dans le canapé, Derek se releva brutalement.

_ **Je suis désole Shérif, je ne vous ai même pas proposer à boire …**

 **_ Appelle moi John fiston, ce n'est pas un interrogatoire et oui je veux bien une bière si tu as !**

Derek n'avait rien contre le faite que le shérif l'appelle fiston, il n'avait simplement pas l'habitude que cet homme soit si familier avec lui, il se demandait pourquoi il le faisait aujourd'hui.

Quand il revint dans le salon, Derek put observait les traits fatigués du shérif et il sentit que celui-ci était stressé et angoissé.

_ **Alors shérif …**

 **_ John !**

 **_ John, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Que se passe-t-il avec Stiles ?**

 **_ Il ne va pas bien, pas bien du tout.**

 **MCDCDLSDTS**

La journée de Stiles ne s'était pas vraiment passé comme il l'avait espéré, Scott s'était montré distant avec lui, Liam malgré son envie de resté avec celui qui lui avait appris à se contrôler, resta avec son alpha. Kira ne savait pas où se mettre, elle aimait bien Stiles mais elle sortait avec Scott.

Isaac, Jackson et Lydia restèrent avec le jeune homme toute la journée.

Malgré avoir entendu Derek, Stiles ne l'avait pas vu même pas aperçut et ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manqué, mais il était resté le dos tourné. Il voulait se retrouver dans ses bras musclés, sentir sa barbe frotter contre sa joue, se délecter de ses mots, boire ses soupirs et se gorger de ses caresses.

Mais Stiles savait que tout cela ne serait que rêves et fantasmes, pourquoi Derek Hale, taciturne et sexy en diable loup garou, ancien alpha, s'intéresserait à un humain faiblard et pathétique comme lui.

Quant à la fin de la journée il s'approcha de sa jeep, de son bébé, il posa la main sur la poignée Stiles s'effondra en larmes. Larmes trop retenues depuis toute la journée, Derek, ses cauchemars, Scott.

Tout ça le minait et le mettais en vrac.

Il lâcha le poignet et s'appuya contre la portière pour se maintenir, il s'écoula au sol et laissa ses larmes coulaient en fontaine.

Un corps se glissa à ses cotes et le prit dans ses bras, Stiles aperçut entre ses larmes une chevelure blonde et gominer, des yeux clairs et sincères.

_ **Ne pleure plus Stilinski, je suis revenu, rien que pour toi.**

 **_ Jackson ! Je suis si mal !**

Le jeune blond prit son ami dans ses bras et le berça doucement à l'abri des regards.

Isaac et Lydia ne s'approchèrent pas de la voiture, même s'ils savaient.

Scott resta loin, non par pudeur mais parce qu'il commençait à s'énervait, comment ce Whittemore pouvait prendre sa place.

Il monta sur sa moto et partit en trombe, oubliant sa petite amie et son beta.

* * *

Alors ?


	4. Chapter 3

Et voila un nouveau dimanche pointe la fin de son nez, et pointe aussi le bout du chapitre 03.

Dans se chapitre, une discussion Pere/fils, un rendez vous amoureux et une partie des explications.

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

Bonne lecture mes licornes garous.

 **RWS:**

 **Chamonutella** : Voila la suite, et je d'autant plus heureux si j'arrive a te faire aimé Jackson.

 **Micky54** : Scott est un abruti fini mais j'aime les réconciliations - mais pas pour tout de suite - Pour le compagnon de Jackson vous en saurez plus dans un chapitre bonus, pareil pour les yeux de Derek et Stiles. Isaac et Lydia on verra aussi plus tard pour le moment je me consacre a John-Melissa et Derek-Stiles.

 **Lesaccrodelamerceri:** Merci d'être présent a chaque chapitre et de laisser ton petit commentaire qui fait du bien. Derek ? Ben il va se bouger son cul poilu et faire se qu'il doit faire. Pour les parents, on va pas assister a leur rendez vous mais tu va voir un Sherif comme jamais tu ne l'a vu. OUI mon Jackson sera toujours la pour Stiles - Il a intérêt sinon je lui fais bouffer ses écailles -

 **Nathydemon:** Lol quoi attacher Derek au lit de Stiles c'est une bonne idée mais on va attendre un peu. Scotty fera encore des boulettes mais sera un jour - Qui sait - pardonner.

 **lydiamartin33430:** Isaac est arrogant sauf avec Stiles, Jackson est un con sauf avec Stiles et Scott est un trou du cul surtout avec Stiles, oui ca change, ras le bol de voir un Scotty tout mignon BBF.

 **Darness M:** Oui il n'y a a pas que des inconvénient a etre true alpha mais je te joint a attendre le chapitre Bonus pour comprendre pourquoi on n'aura pas besoin de lui dans l'avenir.

 **Maya05:** Oui pauvre papa, je sais je malmène le père et le fils mais que veux tu c'est la vie. Merci de venir lire une sterek et la mienne, j'aime bien Malia mais pas en couple avec Mon Stiles, et pour le Stydia, je n'arrive a les voir qu'en amis ou duo démoniaque. lol

: OH MON DIEU, tu es l'auteur de la fiction les périls de la subjugation, olala, non mais je suis tres honoré d'avoir une rw de ta part et tout ce que je trouve a dire que je vais faire en sorte de m'améliorer, enfin j'essaye lol, merci d'être venu et de m'avoir laisser une rw, tes mots m'on fais chaud au coeur.

 **Liliane** : Voila demoiselle, la suite tant attendu.

* * *

MCDCDLSDTS – Chapitre 03

Stiles entra chez lui d'une humeur un peu plus joviale que l'heure précédente.

Quand il passa le seuil de la porte, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, enfin façon de parler.

Parce que voir son père se dandiner sur un air de rock des années 70 en s'habillant de façon plus classe que d'habitude était une chose qu'il avait pas vu depuis des années.

Stiles resta interdit devant le spectacle de John Stilinski chantant "Brown Sugar" des Rolling Stone en pantalon à pinces noir, chemise blanche ouverte.

Il était malgré tout heureux de voir son père si joyeux, mais d'un autre côté, il eut un pincement au cœur car il savait que derrière tout ça se cachait une femme et ce n'était pas sa mère.

 **" Papa ? "**

John sursauta comme un enfant prit sur le fait d'une bêtise en cours, posant la main sur son cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, surprit par son fils alors qu'il chantait à tue-tête.

Il reprit contenance et sourit à son fils, sourire que Stiles n'avait pas vu depuis des années, au temps où ils étaient tous heureux en famille.

 **" Stiles ? Tu vas bien mon grand ? Ça s'est bien passé à l'école ? Pas de colle ? De devoirs ou contrôle ? De …**

_ **Déstresse papa "** , se mit à rire Stiles.

Sur ce point il était semblable, dès que l'un ou l'autre était stressé, ils parlaient à grande vitesse comme pour noyer le poisson dans les méandres de leurs paroles.

 **" Tu vas bien papa ? Tu sors ?**

 **_ Stiles** **viens** **t** **'asseoir** **un instant. "**

Stiles hésitait entre vouloir savoir ce que son père allait lui dire et s'enfuir dans sa chambre pour ne pas avoir à découvrir que son père avait rencontré une femme qui allait remplacer sa mère dans son cœur.

 **"Stiles, arrête de penser à tout et rien, ta mère aura toujours la place numéro** **un** **dans mon cœur** **,** **mais …**

 **_ NON ! Non je ne suis pas prêt, je sais que c'est égoïste, mais savoir qu'une femme que je connais pas va entrer dans nos vies, je m'en sens pas le courage, papa !"**

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, Stiles se demandait vraiment combien de litres de substance lacrymale pouvaient contenir son corps.

John n'était pas surpris de la réaction de son fils, il s'y était attendu, mais il se demandait si lui parler de Melissa pourrait apaiser certaines de ses craintes.

Il prit sa décision sur le moment car il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi avant de se lancer dans cette histoire avec Melissa.

 **"Ecoute mon grand, il ne s'agit pas de remplacer ta mère que j'aimais de tout mon être"** , John prit son fils, qui avait laissé son sac de cours à terre, dans ses bras " **je t'aime mon grand, tu es ma raison de vivre chaque jour, l'unique personne qui me donne l'envie de** **me lever le matin** **, je sais que je n'ai pas été un père exemplaire, que je n'ai pas été présent pour beaucoup de** **choses,** **mais jamais** **,** **Ô grand jamais je n'** **oublierai** **ta mère ni toi. "**

Stiles se sentit plus léger, mais la femme était toujours au-dessus de sa tête comme une épée de Damoclès prête à frapper sur sa famille, déjà qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir avoir Derek, alors si on lui enlevait son père, il ne s'en remettrait pas.

 **"C'est Melissa …"**

John attendit que son fils réagisse, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Le jeune homme sortit de l'étreinte de son père et le regarda comme s'il avait disjoncté.

 **" Melissa ? Comme Melissa McCall ? Comme la mère de … "**

Stiles se stoppa net dans sa phrase se souvenant de sa journée et de la réaction de Scott.

 **" Oui mon grand, ce soir je dois allez diner avec Melissa, mais si ça te dérange je reste ici, avec toi, je …**

_ **NON ! Papa** **désolé** **, j'étais juste surpris "** , Stiles se mit à sourire, un sourire léger et heureux que John prit pour une sorte de bénédiction.

 **" Tu sais que je t'aime Stiles, tu seras toujours ma priori…**

_ **Papa vas-y ! Je crois qu'il est temps que tu sois un peu heureux, tu as déjà un fils pas net et bruyant, je crois que Melissa te fera du bien, elle est calme et posée et puis je suis** **soulagé** **que ce soit-elle "** Stiles se baissa et prit son sac " **j'espère que tu passeras une bonne soirée ! "**

Stiles commença à monter les escaliers quand John l'interpella.

 **" Attend Stiles, je ne pars pas tout de suite, que dirais-tu de regarder un peu la télé avec moi ?**

_ **Désolé** **papa** **,** **mais j'ai des devoirs à faire et puis tu dois être parfait pour ton rendez-vous avec Melissa "** Stiles lui fit un clin d'œil et monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

John souffla de soulagement devant la réaction de son fils, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de Stiles l'intriguait.

Il en discuterait le lendemain avec lui, en attendant, il devait finir de se préparer, il devait aller chercher Melissa dans une heure.

MCDCDLSDTS

Alors qu'il était en route pour aller chercher Melissa, John se rappela qu'il avait oublié de dire quelque chose à son fils.

Il s'arrêta sur le bas-côté de la route et chercha son téléphone.

Malheureusement il l'avait oublié sur la commode de l'entrée.

 **" J'espère** **que Stiles ne m'en voudra pas. "**

MCDCDLSDTS

Stiles avait entendu son père lui souhaiter une bonne nuit puis la porte claquer.

Le silence angoissant qui régnait dans la maison le mit mal à l'aise, d'habitude Stiles s'en accommodait en jouant à ses jeux en ligne, mais il n'avait pas réussi à jouer depuis son retour du Mexique.

Les cauchemars qu'il faisait nuits après nuits le dissuadaient de jouer.

Il jouait toutes ses nuits sa santé mentale à tentait de trouver Derek dans un dédale de pierres, un labyrinthe sans fin où se cachaient monstres et démons qui hantaient ses nuits d'enfants.

Le parquet craqua sous ses pieds quand il s'avança dans le couloir, il avait faim et savait que son père avait fait les courses, mais ce soir il avait envie de quelque chose de plus gras que les plats qu'il lui cuisinait pour le maintenir en forme.

Il pensa un instant qu'il allait devoir brieffer Melissa sur les repas avec son père.

Il se frappa le front contre sa main.

Il était bête, Melissa était infirmière, il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire.

Il se mit à rigoler en imaginant les repas de famille, puis se tut.

Un bruit dans le salon l'alerta, des bruits de pas raisonnèrent.

Aussi vite qu'il le put, il retourna dans sa chambre, prit sa batte de baseball et descendit doucement sur la pointe des pieds dans les escaliers essayant tant bien que mal de ne faire aucun bruit.

Mais on connait tous Stiles Stilinski, le célèbre et très maladroit Stiles Stilinski.

Eh bien justement Stiles croisa ses pieds et tituba dangereusement, lâchant sa batte.

Et là ce fut la fin, Stiles vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux.

Enfin sa vie, plutôt les images d'un brun au doux nom de Derek Sale Hale.

Sa chute fut stoppée par deux bras musclés, Stiles inspira profondément, finalement ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il ferait une chute mortelle.

 **" Merci … "**

Son souffle se coupa brusquement, IL était là, Stiles était soutenu par ses bras.

Il ne pouvait se détacher de ce regard vert profond, de ce visage sans vraiment d'expressions à part quand Stiles l'ennuyait.

Stiles, sans le faire exprès, posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa.

Le frottement de la barbe sur sa paume lui donna des frissons.

Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des yeux de Derek.

Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ce contact, il détestait les contacts physiques depuis Kate, sauf les relations charnelles qui l'empêchaient de penser.

Les relations sexuelles lui donnaient l'impression de vivre sans s'attacher à quelqu'un.

Il était malheureusement tombé sous les charmes de femmes qui s'étaient encore servis de lui malgré l'attirance autre que physique pour un jeune homme trop bruyant pour ses nerfs et trop gesticulant pour sa soif de calme et de repos.

Son loup, lui, était attiré par le jeune homme pour ses qualités et ses exploits d'humain envers la meute, il trouvait qu'il avait les qualités pour faire un merveilleux compagnon.

Le vibreur d'un téléphone cassa la magie de l'instant et Stiles s'esquiva des bras confortables et chauds de Derek et se jeta sur le téléphone de son père qui se trouvait sur la commode de l'entrée.

 **" Papa ?**

 **_ …**

 **_ Oui je vois bien que tu as** **oublié** **ton téléphone …**

 **_ …**

 **_ Ne t'excuse pas, Derek est là, oui !**

 **_ ….**

 **_ Ne te** **troues** **pas le cerveau, ça va** **,** **t'inquiètes** **!**

 **_ …**

 **_ Oui pas de soucis** **,** **passe une bonne soirée, bisous "**

Stiles coupa la conversation avant que son père ne continue et ne l'embarrasse.

Stiles resta là, à attendre un quelconque bruit derrière lui, attendre d'être sûr qu'il était bien là et que tout ça n'était pas une illusion.

 **" Je suis là Stiles "** la voix chaude et grave de Derek fit passer des frissons du bout des orteils jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, une partie de son anatomie se mit à se réveiller, Stiles ne devait pas avoir d'érection pas maintenant " **Stiles ? "**

 **" Non Derek, ne dis rien !**

 **_ Ecoute** **,** **je crois que nous devons parler …**

 **_** **PARLER**! " Stiles se mit à rire, mais son rire sonnait tellement faux " **toi le solitaire, le taciturne, Derek Hale le** **sexy loup-garou** **, l'être que j'aim…."**

Stiles referma sa bouche avant de finir sa phrase, lui était sûr de ses sentiments, mais Derek Hale n'était pas gay et même s'il l'était, Stiles ne serait jamais son style, trop bavard, trop ….

 **" Veux-tu bien arrêter de réfléchir un instant et me** **laisser** **parler** **au** **lieu de trop penser !**

 **_ C'est moi ou j'ai la vague impression que tout le monde lit en moi comme** **dans** **un livre ouvert.**

 **_ Tu penses à voix haute Stiles "**

Derek s'approcha doucement de Stiles et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

Il le tira vers lui et colla son corps au sien, puis il ancra son regard dans le sien.

Il s'approcha de lui, laissant à Stiles le temps de s'écarter.

Mais il ne bougea pas, attendant que Derek face le premier pas, voir s'il allait se dérober ou s'il allait l'embrasser.

Derek posa ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles et ce fut une sensation de plaisir qui l'envahit, des milliers de papillons secouaient leurs ailes dans son bas ventre.

Quand Derek quémanda l'entrée de la bouche de Stiles, ce dernier lui donna l'autorisation en ouvrant ses lèvres et poussant un gémissement de plaisir quand Derek joua un ballet sensuel avec sa langue, un poil râpeuse, mais tellement habile, et là les papillons s'envolèrent.

Après cinq minutes de baiser intense, Stiles s'écarta à contre cœur, mais il avait besoin d'air.

 **" Je crois que nous devrions parler avant de continuer quoi que ce soit, même si j'étais au paradis.**

 **_ Nous allons parler, mais on peut le faire** **allongés** **sur un lit …**

 **_ Pervers"** rigola Stiles

 **" Mais non abruti, je veux dire dans ta chambre,** **tranquilles, posés** **!**

 **_ D'accord, viens "** Stiles lui tendit la main qu'il prit.

MCDCDLSDTS

John rentra de sa soirée avec Melissa tard, très tard, ou plutôt tôt, très tôt dans la matinée.

Quand il rentra sur les coups de sept heures du matin, il n'entendit aucun bruit dans la maison.

Il monta doucement les escaliers, entrouvrit la porte de la chambre de son fils et y découvrit Derek Hale tout habillé, excepté de sa fameuse veste en cuir, tenant dans ses bras Stiles, souriant et apaisé. Apparemment le jeune homme n'avait fait aucun mauvais rêve et semblait heureux, c'est tout ce qu'il l'importait.

* * *

Voila, c'est bientôt fini, encore l'épilogue qui sera suivit de - je pense - deux ou trois bonus chapter, dont l'explication des yeux rouges, le compagnon de Jackson et ceux des célibataires de la meute, un petit retour de Peter (parce que j'aime la relation Peter/ Stiles) et voila, je vous dis a Dimanche prochain, j'attend avec impatience vos impressions, vos critiques ou tout simplement vos mots d'amour.


End file.
